


【诗白】抒情恋歌

by Akihalili



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akihalili/pseuds/Akihalili
Summary: 金主约稿老成稳重s精诗x炸毛易吃醋m猫白，老夫老妻锤完泰坦还要玩情趣稍微的捆绑控制调教感谢金主
Kudos: 2





	【诗白】抒情恋歌

法令，地面抬升预警，分组站位就绪，秘策、诗人吹着笛子转出一个优雅漂亮的圈、学者继续单盾吃了大地神的蓝点名选手扩散暴击盾，AOE伤害判定瞬间他施展节制，蓝白的翅膀折射光辉。那个技能特效并不华丽，加成硬扯出来琢磨也只是聊胜有无，CD转好便给倒是让人觉得此人稳重可靠跑得很快还很有余力——他的诗人总是这样。白魔恹恹地对装备箱投掷点数，佯装不在意的眼角余光捕捉到新人学者搭档腼腆地朝诗人笑，语无伦次地夸他行吟放得好大地神给的巧。那怯生生的眼光止不住羞赧与迷恋瞟向对方的脸与眼。他的精灵生了多好的皮相啊，高高的个子，幽蓝的眼衬着蓝墨的发，羽毛装饰着耳际的发丝为沉静的气质增了一点狂野的气息——

白痴。

团减是他安排过的轴里DPS应该照做的，不按时给的人都应该被他的法杖物理揍几下丢下悬崖；20%的治疗加成效果仅是添头，吃了易伤该死之人照样得死；那个人也不是看上去的那样老成无害，缠满绷带的双手也不是因为受伤……

——那个深邃的眼神，也是属于自己的。

猫魅见诗人游刃有余地展现完他的得体看了过来，眼里滑过一丝无奈的笑意；他猛然想到了很多别的事情，全身燥热，早间没有清理的东西经历了激烈的讨伐也还是好好含着不曾出过岔子，此刻反倒被这状似平静的眼神无形撩拨起来，迫不及待地朝外吞吐濡湿内裤展望更多的欢愉。

……哼。

白魔扯了扯比平常有些高的竖起的衣领，从隐秘的角度向望过来的罪魁祸首露出一点皮质项环的痕迹，耳朵尖的毛尽数炸起，嘴角撇撇。他热得想要得到更多的凉风，什么湿滑的东西夸张地要滑下，因为自尊心的矜持身体的煎熬开始变得令人难以忍受。诗人看见那头浅金的发像影子般融入秘境的出口瞬间消失，只不动声色地微笑道别便从容跟上离去，抛下一头雾水的队友们。

他们的房子不对外开放，诗人习惯在家门口等白魔翻折口袋寻找钥匙的时候不那么“稳重”地“捣乱”，长腿一迈虚虚将猫圈住，然后在他发间落下柔柔的、一个职业导师见了也会夸赞足够风情的吻。  
但是白魔却推开了他。

既不是半推半就撒娇相拥，也不是反客为主地热情搂抱，总之一副被他点燃后想要得受不了的样子——虽然尾巴也因不再掩盖的情绪钻出法袍耸动、细软的浅色毛发蓬松炸开，他依旧克制地隔开一段距离，进了屋便匆匆往房间里跑，争分夺秒般闪进了床边的穿衣间里。

诗人不紧不慢、好整以暇地拨开那欲盖弥彰的白色帘子，就看见他的猫大咧咧坐在墙角里敞着下肢。法师的双手上下撸动那团半硬的软肉。法袍撩起一半，长裤褪下剩下的一半，露出他亲手捆上粗糙麻绳的素白大腿。其实白魔的皮肤也不是惊人的细白，唯独包裹在织物里甚少暴露在外、时常被爱意抚弄的那几节嫩肉，是纯白的、洁净的、轻易就能染上欲望的媚红，接着被浑浊的体液弄脏——  
他将房间的门锁勾上，回到了只有两人知晓的世界。

他的猫个子不高，因为半蜷缩着往狭窄处挤的动作显得整个人越发娇小；他身材高大，很容易就能蹲下去把人环住，但并不打算这么做的诗人只看了一眼猫正对着的取下布罩的镜子，便维持着神秘莫测的笑在他身旁端坐。白魔有一双淡紫的在情欲中极易迷离的瞳。他眼梢嚣张地吊起侧向诗人，被绳子磨着又放置了大半天的身体在加快的节奏下律动，之前射进去的东西伴着新吐出的精液缓缓浸湿地垫，晕出腥味、臊味和诱惑的暗示。

好色啊，精灵歪歪头只继续笑着轻飘飘地说。

他早看出来白魔攒了一肚子醋又憋了好一阵欲火。是个瞎子也能看见学者眼中的热切，他重新取出被伴侣要求而取下的戒指给对方看那双绿眼睛才黯淡下去，而灭了两次的四层讨伐也确实很影响人的情绪。诗人望见白魔赌气故意扯开的领子时心里便如同被陈年酒酿浇过，阿特拉斯山顶的风将那温过的酒香捣弄得更加浓郁，反倒教他生出一股期盼与怜惜。

白魔在嫉妒这点上与一般的人不同，他浅紫的眼睛骨溜溜转地很快，尾巴和耳朵也表现得很是夸张可爱。但他的爱人像一只被踩到尾巴但还要努力保持优雅的猫，气鼓鼓的脸颊嘟囔着胡乱的哼叫声，即便委屈地不肯去床上，躲在角落里对着镜子威胁炫耀般地做着不知羞耻的事，也要高傲地望过来。

炽热的眼神很快染上美丽的水光，诗人再次凑近那张止不住喘息的唇，额头贴着对方沁出汗的前发。他没有吻下去，也就并没有错过猫眼中更加强烈的祈愿。

哄哄我，他看到了这样的心声；但他只磨蹭了两下对方出过汗又倏然有些发凉的细腻皮肤，低声说了句：很好看呢，舒服吗？他的手指隔着绷带的细布错落有序滑过那些麻绳像一只顽皮的蝴蝶，白魔便想到他那些进入战斗状态后缓慢积攒起来的治疗百合。蓝色的，在模糊的灯下会错以为是爱人的眼——诗人时轻时重揉过那些残留的吻痕和新缚的红印，他技巧太好，明明是干燥洁净的触感却模拟出了黏湿软滑、若即若离的流连触感，白魔竭力克制也无法压抑住越发兴奋难耐的呻吟。

他甚至还在自慰，前头高高翘起，臀腰晃得厉害，性器捻得通红，赤条条的大腿要往诗人身上靠，吐息愈发频繁。

——无法到达。

无法到达也已经兴奋到流水发硬想要高声浪叫，想要拥抱，想要亲吻，想要强烈的恋爱，比起放置和挑衅的勾引想要更多直接的抚弄，重一点也可以，更重一点也可以，再重一点。猫魅泫然欲泣，泛红的身体歪倒在诗人怀里。

“不高兴的时候要说出来哦，虽然我一直知道你是只容易吃醋的猫，有时候也猜不到你想到哪去了呢……”诗人叹息着剥开白魔半解半垂的衣服，灵巧的修长手指顺着滑落的衣角，从圆润的肩头煽情地游向背肌又移至两团软嫩的白肉。隔着绳子与绷带他用了比平常多些的心思去逗弄他的恋人，指尖陡然用力掐进跟上他的呼吸频率而摇摆的挺翘臀峰。白魔像一只发情的猫呜咽出了娇嗲的嗯啊声，白浊射脏了他的衣服下摆。

诗人揉了揉猫的脑袋，收回手摸出一只笛子对他上了个安慰性质的大地神。大地神的抒情恋歌，他见猫的耳朵敏锐地抖了抖，怀中紧绷的身体也骤然松软，忽然意识到了这个技能的名字的确有那么点暧昧的意思——哎呀，这可真是……

精灵哑然失笑，恼羞成怒的猫魅朝他甩着蓬松的尾巴，耳道的绒毛泛着熠熠的金色机敏地抖着，那张于他而言、被其他人过多注视了也会令他吃醋的美貌的脸却藏在了自己胸前。

真是可爱。诗人在他头发间落下本应在家门口便落下的温情的吻，挪开了这个怀抱的距离将缠满绷带的手伸向对方。他优美的嘴角勾起来，眼神躲闪、紫瞳深处隐着一丝不会畏惧的猫便心领神会地跪趴前探，双手撑在地上向后挺腰要用嘴解开绷带。白魔的唇又软又热，擅长接吻的舌头也灵活缠绵；当他终于将精灵的手解放出来，重又勃起的下身坦然地硬着，尺寸也很客观的东西滴着水泛着光泽，紫色的眼睛也讨好地望过来，像要说情话。

演奏中的休止符，诗人竖起手指嘘了一声，印了猫魅齿痕的手将散落的绷带小心缠裹住白魔的性器。猫低下头看便觉得自己身上又多了朵白色的百合，他剧烈地喘息，隐忍的汗滴到诗人的手背上。精灵伸出淡色的舌头温柔舔去，在小蝴蝶结末端剩余的绷带布料处亲了一下，骨节分明有力又英俊的双手继续抚摸他每一处露在绳子外的肤与肉。

明明没有真正地亲到自己，猫魅却弓起了腰也想并起腿好好夹上一番。他全身搔痒已变作被搬家的蚂蚁攀爬的山丘土堆，在细致耐心、甜美又残酷的漫长刺激下就要松塌，就要崩溃，就要——

他的爱人终于吻上了他急切的嘴唇，纤长的手指也带着润滑剂探进了身后等待多时的穴口。早就润湿的敏感肠肉卖力吸咬，精灵些微抽出就能擦出繁密黏糊的滋滋水声，他增加手指涂抹更多的爱液时，甬道空吮的厉害几乎像个饿了几天的婊子。不知是因为他的猫这回吃味得的确厉害，还是他今早做的不够绳子也绑得大意松懈了些，毕竟阿特拉斯山那种危险的地方可不能出岔子，泰坦怎么说还是很危险的，飞醋吃多了走神受伤的话就不好了……

诗人结束了这个深吻，舔干净了白魔嘴角流出的涎水。他抽出手静静看向对方，身体向后移了些。白魔不满地呻吟哼叫，没明白为什么情事被暂停了，他向来一点就炸，眼下乖巧过头也是自觉有些无理取闹而略感心虚，情趣自然是不嫌多的，但是究竟怎么了呢——

他见诗人站起来，幽蓝双眸居高临下。精灵今日穿着一件染白的东方武人服，高挑的身材被这身优雅的长衫衬托地别有风味。猫魅茫然地抬头，闻到那衣服上有自己的体液的气味。啊，那下摆有一条白色的花枝，不知是绣上去的，还是描绘上去的，花瓣曾沾了他的精液浸染后晕出与别处略有差异的色块，如同鲜花盛过露水。

顷刻间猫魅满脸通红手足无措。他想起自己先前对着镜子自慰的挑衅举动，想起自己那些没敢说出来只在心里痛快了一番的浪荡话语。我自己做也很快乐并不是非你不可之类的……他的脸红得要滴出血，绒毛因害羞而胡乱膨胀，整个猫显得更加可怜兮兮。他咳嗽了一声，连嗓子都透出一股被调教过的难耐媚调。

他舔干净了那支花，几乎没怎么尝到咸涩的味道，因为诗人像磕了爆发药一般无比灵巧地蹲下来抱住了他夺走了他的味蕾。诗人吻他，诗人操他，诗人揉着他的尾巴根在他耳边不断说令人心跳加速的情歌。白魔头晕目眩，浑身酥麻，电流过了又过，想摸被束缚的阴茎只呜咽着接受更多绵密狂热的吻，把崩溃的情绪用锋利的指尖刻在诗人背上。他这次不敢咬对方的手了，也彻底失去了自己的唇、失去了求饶的声音、失去了射精的权利，只靠后面就迎来两次抽搐的高潮，在痉挛中哭地厉害，抽抽噎噎地说想、想射……嗝唔！

第三次高潮如约而至，他连蜷缩脚趾的力气和呻吟浪叫的力气都没有了，喘息过重几乎就要窒息，他像浑身每个地方都被操狠了，出着水，流着泪，眼眶又热又红，胸乳臀肉皆被揉成血百合般的颜色。绳索早被解开了，爱痕新旧交替，欲望快感频繁而至，最后他哭着说喜欢讨好地往诗人身上蹭、揉、碾，努力把自己甜美的身体贴的更近更紧教对方愉悦。白光闪过，诗人撤开压住他胸口的手重重挺腰插得更深更沉，绷带飞快解开，白魔被插射的同时狠狠倒抽了一口气。

他这一下几乎要昏死过去，简直想立即给自己来个天赐祝福；白光闪过又是眼前一黑，被控制又被解放的高潮绵长恒久，诗人的呼气靠近一些他便因敏感颤抖得厉害无法自持地低声呻吟。过度舒爽的下场是猫显得比之前更悲惨，几乎、几乎就是坏掉的样子了。

只是他当然没有、也不可能会坏掉，承载了他的全部信任的诗人总是安全得体的。精灵等了良久才缓慢轻柔地处理这场情事的后续，恢复过来的猫魅也哼哼唧唧地变换着舒适的姿势搂着爱人的腰心安理得享受他事后温柔的爱抚。诗人理顺他散乱的金色发丝、揉散全身皮肤上那些淤青、往红肿处小口吹气思考待会要准备什么药草和精油。白魔已然有些困顿，眼皮子愈发沉重，手有一下没一下地扒拉精灵的胸膛，只有尾巴还有力气缠紧了诗人的手臂。诗人试探地亲他一下，他便一个劲往他怀里不安分地钻，生怕诗人亲完就走一样。

哎呀。

诗人低笑出声，拾起白魔脱力乱放的手按在自己胸前一遍遍喊他；白魔眯着眼仰着脸等他发表什么真知灼见，下一星秒却立即红了耳朵。

诗人说，我心里的恋歌只会唱给你听。他像是觉得这样的表白还不足够，也不知从哪个角落摸出了那只笛子又吹奏了一下，将那个说出去都要被人嘲笑的幼稚的吃醋理由又对他施展了一遍，继续补充道，技能的这份当然也可以给你，全部给你，都是你的。

白魔连耳根都在发烫，他扭捏地偏过头再次躲进诗人温暖的怀中。许久，织物中有闷闷的害羞的、又极为肯定的声音传来。

——我知道啦！我都知道的……

猫的尾巴高兴地拍了拍爱人的手。

Fin.

感谢金主爱我


End file.
